cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Bobogoobo
Hello, ! Please leave me a message. I love messages :D. I will reply on as soon as I can. RE: Cleanup Alright here... *The Reichstag Election is just there to make sure I don't forget to set it up when I actually make the article, so meh; *Deleted ROME; *Fixed Christian; *The Wikipedia bug is the reason I've been cleaning those up; *The Categories are going to be a lot of work, hence my procrastination. If you want to take a stab at them, be my guest, but I won't hold it against you if you don't; *The templates all need to be cleaned up, yeah =_='; *And yeah, I use to find deleted nations a lot :P Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:75, Septidi, 27 Germinal CCXVIII :I deleted , but I did not delete Whisperer's test page. Generally, nothing in the user mainspace should be deleted unless the author requests its deletion or there is a specific and obvious reason to (for example, vandalism). Also, I forgot to mention about the admin list: it's up-to-date, don't worry. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:01, Septidi, 27 Germinal CCXVIII ::Generally, redlink cleanup should be fine, yeah (though perhaps not on sandbox-type pages). Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:07, Septidi, 27 Germinal CCXVIII is all clean and nice and awesome now :v Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:84, Nonidi, 9 Floréal CCXVIII RE: MostPopular Oh, wow... thanks for the explanation, I've been wondering about that for a while. What a stupid page. :P Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 7:68, Septidi, 27 Germinal CCXVIII RE: Delete Done. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 6:44, Octidi, 28 Germinal CCXVIII RE: Special:Createpage Oh my God that's a lot of javascript o.O I'll have to take a look at the code when I'm more awake to determine how difficult it'd be to implement here. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 2:26, Duodi, 2 Floréal CCXVIII Disbandment vs Name Change Hey there, So, for the sake of improving the ADI article, I've a question. The way the current article is set up indicates that ADI disbanded and most of the members formed a new alliance, TSP. However, I got on IRC earlier today, with #ADI still on my ajoin, and the channel topic indicated that "ADI's new name is TSP". Being entirely oblivious to the situation, I figured I'd ask you which really happened, as if it was a name change, as opposed to a disbandment and rebirth, the page should use instead of . So... care to enlighten me? Cheers, Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 7:33, Tridi, 3 Floréal CCXVIII :Hehe, I see. That's what I assumed was going on, but then the IRC topic got me all confuzzled. Anyway, thanks for the clarification. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 7:39, Tridi, 3 Floréal CCXVIII RE: Alliance Infobox My guess would be that they don't know where to find rank and can't figure out how monthchange works or what it's for, though this is all just speculation. I'm more interested in why I've not been receiving emails when some pages on my watchlist are changed. Do you have email notification enabled? If so, would you mind checking to see if you're being affected by this glitch as well? Thanks, Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:46, Quintidi, 5 Floréal CCXVIII :Well, generally with me, I get a notification when I get a new email, which helps me quickly sort through changes made to pages I've edited. Of course, it also has a habit of clogging up one's inbox sometimes (see this lovely example). And, of course, at times (ie, right now), it doesn't work <__<. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:75, Quintidi, 5 Floréal CCXVIII /me glares at Firefox First it fails at rendering colors, then it doesn't autocollapse borders. I am horribly hurt by this lack of standards-compliance in what's supposed to be such an awesome browser :< Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:30, Septidi, 7 Floréal CCXVIII Oh, while I'm at it... ZetaDefender brought up the possibility of featuring articles on the front page of the Wiki, and I responded with some ideas. If you'd care to look through that convo, and share any ideas you have, let me know. I've established a sandbox page to depict what it could look like. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:32, Septidi, 7 Floréal CCXVIII :Well, obviously there'd have to be some base requirements for possible inclusion - including an article with a billion redlinks, excessively bad spelling or grammar, or very little content is obviously a bad idea. However, once standards are set as to what in and of itself is eligible, I figure some sort of vote would do. Since it's something that would change on a regular basis, it really doesn't matter which comes when, unless there's a good reason for something to be featured a given week or month (for example, it may be appropriate to feature an article on a large war on an anniversary of that war's occurrence. Of course, this is all out of my head; I'm more-than-open to other ideas. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:51, Septidi, 7 Floréal CCXVIII Infobox CSS Well, I tried adding a width option, but the problem is that while it worked, it's virtually useless in such cases as the RoSS page, because the width it would need to be would vary by monitor. Overall, the best option in places like that would be to move the template somewere where it's not beside another template. As for the company template: "Type" refers to how the company is owned. If it has an owner or group of owners, that would be "Private". If it's traded on a stock exchange - most likely the case - it would be "Public" or "Publicly-traded". If it's government-owned, that could be "Government-owned" or "State-owned". Of course, these are just the basic types. Depending on law, you could have it defined as . "Production" would be used, in this case, for how many games it produced annually. "Divisions" would be used to specify different of the company: for example, one division, let's call it Round Nexus Games, could produce video games. Another, say, Round Nexus Consoles, could produce the consoles those games are played on. Another division may be a research division that doesn't actually produce anything, but merely does reseach into what the other two divisions should produce. I think that's it, but let me know if I left anything out. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:61, Octidi, 8 Floréal CCXVIII Talkback Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:86, Nonidi, 9 Floréal CCXVIII :I noticed the search icon change yesterday, but you're right, the unwatch icon is a weird star now >_>. And no, I've not the foggiest what that was for previously either. *sigh* Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:62, Nonidi, 9 Floréal CCXVIII